This invention relates to a load-carrying platform for use with elevating apparatus, and in particular to a load-carrying platform for moving furniture and the like up an inclined elevator.
Known load-carrying platforms of this kind typically have a base and, optionally, side walls which delimit the base. They enable a very wide variety of materials to be moved from lower loading points to upper unloading points or vice versa. Such load-carrying platforms also enable the furniture to be moved directly into buildings through, for example, window openings, so that the use of stairways (which may be difficult to negotiate) and lifts (which may not be suitable for carrying larger items) can be avoided. The known equipment does, however, suffer from the disadvantage that, although the base of a load-carrying platform can be brought directly in line with a window opening, it is not possible, or it is very difficult, to bridge this window opening so as to reach the interior of the room.
The object of the present invention is to provide a load-carrying platform, particularly for moving furniture, which does not suffer from this disadvantage.